


I've Got Nothing

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: As they reach their eight month anniversary, Blaine and Sebastian begin to wonder if they have already become an “old married couple”.





	

“Hey B, there you are.”

“Hey Seb” Blaine looked up from his laptop to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent the whole day together already.

Sebastian looked over at the screen and let out a sigh “I thought we weren’t going to do this anymore.”

“I know, I know, but look” Blaine pointed out the particular wording he had been reading and even Sebastian had to admit he was surprised.

“That’s it? _I’ve got nothing, Happy Easter_? This stalker has been writing about our holidays together since Black Friday, which technically isn’t a holiday, and by Easter they’ve got nothing? What the fuck?”

“I know, right?” Blaine still couldn’t take his eyes off the screen “Have we become an _old married_ _couple_? I mean maybe we were the _hot it couple_ when we first got together but that was eight months ago.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and gave Blaine his favorite cocky look “Hot it couple?”

“Yes, hot it couple. Everyone, well except Kurt, was really excited when we first got together. Either they had believed we belonged together all along, they wanted to see what happened when things blew up or wanted to watch Kurt’s face whenever he saw us, especially when you had your hands on my ass. Now that everyone is use to us, and Kurt rarely comes back to Lima, we got boring.”

“I am anything but boring Killer” Sebastian had been slightly offended by what Blaine had said, but only in that it was pretty spot on.

Blaine turned away from the screen and gave his boyfriend yet another kiss on the cheek “I didn’t say you were boring, I said we were boring. I mean come on Seb, you and I went to Mexico for a week with twelve other Warblers and Sam and nothing happened. No fights, no drunken hook-ups, no arrests. Hell, no one even got Montezuma’s Revenge. Just good old-fashioned fun in the sun.”

“Oh my god, we are an old married couple. This is so depressing” Sebastian admitted as his head dropped forward in defeat.

“It’s ok Seb. I’m sure it’s not our fault. I’m sure once we are in New York things will be more exciting for our stalker.”

Sebastian leaned over and started nibbling on Blaine’s neck “I can give our stalker something more exciting to write about.”

Blaine shut down his laptop and moved away “Not that kind of blog.”

“Seriously? Have you read how accurate the stalker’s portrayal of my love of blow jobs is?”

“Oh, it’s pretty accurate” Blaine admitted as he stood up and packed the laptop in his bag “In fact, this may be an opportunity for me to help the blog out.”

That piqued Sebastian’s attention “Really, killer?”

Blaine threw his messenger bag across his shoulder and shrugged “I mean it’s only fair since I ate your chocolate Easter bunny.”

Sebastian stood up and began to push Blaine out the door “You’re right. It’s only fair.” Then after giving Blaine an unexpected (seriously Blaine? Unexpected?) smack to the ass he added “Plus, it’s still early. Maybe we can give the stalker something to write about for Easter after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic was completely based on the fact that I could not come up with an idea for Easter. Seriously, nothing.


End file.
